


A Lil College Romance

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: College!AU, Fun times..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: College AU, where Tony is younger than the rest (idk maybe 18-19, and the others mid-20s?)  He’s recently moved into their co-ed fraternity house, and everyone seems to be genuinely nice people - which is a new experience for him, but he’s loving it.  But, he does miss the freedom from having his own place - like how he used to just walk around naked after a shower sometimes.  Then one day he peeks out and it seems like the house is empty, so he takes advantage of the moment. He puts some music, strolling to the kitchen and shaking his hips as he gets a snack from the cupboard – then he turns around and sees that /everyone/ has been IN THE LIVING ROOM THIS WHOLE TIME.  (If you’d like to make this shippy, I am down for some pre-Winteriron or Ironpanther).





	

“ - and this is your room,” Steve says with a grin and opens the door to a decently sized bedroom.

Tony blinks up at the tall blond who had given him a tour of the house. He’s pleasant enough, but Tony feels just a bit uncomfortable with bubbly people.

“Go on,” Steve says excitedly. 

Tony walks inside the room and looks around. There’s a good sized bed in the corner, a desk next to it with a box on top, a closet on the opposite side of the room near the window, and a full-length mirror built into the by the door.

“Looks new,” Tony mumbles.

“That’s because it is,” and it takes everything for Tony not to jump. He assumed Steve had left him to his own devices. 

“The furniture is replaced every four years and is donated to the church down the road. You came at a good time.” 

Steve knocks on the wood of the closet for good measure and moves to the window pulling up the shades. Tony watches as he smiles outside and even waves to someone.

“What’s in the box?” Tony asks as he put his backpack and laptop bag on the bed.

“Goodies! You have the official house banner, button, hat, wristband, and stickers.” 

Tony hums. 

“So,” Steve says walking over to Tony, “do you need help carrying in the rest of your things?”

“I only brought a couple of suitcases and box of junk. I can get them on my own.” It was a clear dismissal and Tony hoped Steve would leave him alone for a bit.

“Okay, sure. Anyways, tonight’s movie night and it’d be great for you to join. I think we’re watching some comedy. It will also give you a chance to interact with some of the guys.”

Tony nods absentmindedly. He already has his laptop out of the bag and turned on. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” and Steve’s gone.

As soon as the door closes, Tony relaxes fully. He’s in a new place with lots of other people. Privacy would be a privilege here. He’d need to be careful with what he says or does. Tony’s smart, but he’s kind of a scrawny guy. And people muscular, people like Steve, were sort of intimidating with their height and muscles. 

He pulls up Skype, but neither Rhodey or Pepper are online right now. Sighing, he gets up off his bed with the intention of going to grab his other things, but as soon as he opens his door, he’s bombarded with loud noises.

“Clint, you better give that back before I kick your ass!” 

“Kiss my ass, Bucky!” 

A guy with sandy blond hair ran past Tony’s room with another guy with a shiny arm hot on his tail.

“Please, ignore them,” a gentle voice says and Tony jumps with a gasp. There’s a woman, with vibrant red hair, standing to the side of his door. She’s wearing a black silk bathrobe and fuzzy black cat slippers.

“Um, okay. I’m just going to go get myself. He steps out and closes his door.”

The woman watches him leave and Tony shakes his head to rid himself of weird thoughts.

———-

Tony doesn’t see much of anyone else when he makes his two trips to get his things. The two guys from before disappear into the parking lot when Tony makes it outside and he doesn’t see the woman again either.

Once he’s settled back in his room, Tony decides to play a little music to calm his nerves and unknowingly doesn’t close his door all the way.

He blasts “Highway to Hell” by AC/DC from his iPod and begins pulling things out of the box. There are a couple of pictures in frames he pulls out: one of him, Rhodey, and Pepper at senior prom a few years ago, one of just him and Rhodey at the annual Rhodes Family BBQ, and one of him, his mom, and Jarvis. He places them gently down on the bed and moves on. 

He pulls out his bedding, rather flat, but Tony likes his bed to have firmness. There are some shoe boxes full of his jewelry, watches, ties, cuff links, and hair clips (he sometimes clips his hair back!). He pulls out a folder with cut-out pictures inside, pulls out a few journals and sketchbooks, and other nicknacks.

During the entire time, his singing along to the song and bobbing his head. When the song ends, he hears clapping. Whirling around, he recognizes the sandy blond haired guy and the red head. 

“Not bad, newbie. Good taste,” blond guys says. “Name’s Clint. This is Natasha. And your Tony Stark.”

Tony blinks. “Um, hi?” He turns down his iPod.

Clint carries along like the situation isn’t awkward. “Anyways, we humbly request that you join us for a bit of cheese and wine - OW!”

Natasha pulls back her elbow from Clint’s stomach and shoves him away. “What this idiot means is that there’s pizza in the living and you’re welcome to join us.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I want to finish unpacking.”

Rubbing his stomach, Clint says, “It will be here when you get back. Come eat with us!”

“Really,” Tony says. “I’m fine. I’m not hungry right now.”

Clint opens his mouth, but Natasha beats him to it. “There might not be any left when you do get hungry.”

Tony shrugs. “That’s fine. I’ll go pick something up later.”

Natasha copies Tony’s shrug and pulls Clint out of the room and closes the door behind them. Tony makes sure to lock the door after they leave. Turning the volume back up on his iPod, he gets back to work with unpacking and putting things here and there.

It’s roughly an hour later before he stops and that’s only because his stomach is growling. Knowing there probably won’t be any pizza left, Tony turns off his iPod, grabs his wallet and keys, and opens his door - only to pause.

There’s a plate covered in foil outside his door with a sticky note on top. Tony bends down and pulls off the sticky note then grabs the plate and standing back up.

The note, written in red ink, reads: Don’t be shy. Also, we didn’t know which kind you liked so here’s a few different choices. You’ll probably have to warm it up.

Tony pulls off the foil and smiles just a bit. Meat lovers and supreme with everything on it. He makes his way to the kitchen, remembering almost perfectly where it was, and warms up his food. He doesn’t see or hear anyone else when he eats or when he goes back to his room.

He leaves the same sticky note on his door with a small ‘thank you’ written in black ink. 

———-

Living in co-ed is an experience that Tony thought he’d never enjoy. Sure, Clint liked to barrage into his room from time to time or Steve asking would constantly ask how he was or Natasha would pop up out of nowhere, but it wasn’t necessarily bad.

Each experience with Steve and his group of friends is different.

Thor is a foreign exchange student from overseas. He’s loud, prideful, and always hungry, but Tony also learns that he is fiercely overprotective of everyone he calls friend. Tony, apparently, is his friend too when Thor loudly claims it during lunch once when some upper-level student tried to trip him. Thor even introduced Tony to Jane, his girlfriend, and another science wiz.

Bruce…Tony likes Bruce. The man is quiet, keeps to himself, and he liked science. Though his and Tony’s preferred science is different, Tony enjoys their talks. They often pitch ideas and theories and experiment results back and forth. Bruce also understands that Tony likes to have his privacy and doesn’t push from information about his home life.

Clint and Natasha come in a pair. Tony almost never sees them apart and if one was by themselves, you knew the other was close by. Clint didn’t have a lot of tact, but he had a hell of an aim. Natasha knew a lot of secrets and Tony once made a Mean Girls reference that made her smile. He felt proud of himself. Clint turned it into a big deal, but Natasha shut that down real quick (and Tony was thankful).

Steve was a ray of sunshine. It…kind of threw Tony off at first because how can anyone be that happy about anything? But he’s a good guy and helped Tony around campus and makes sure Tony eats. He likes to draw, which Tony appreciates, and he also likes to go for long runs early in the morning. Tony also learns that he plays football with his best friend, Bucky Barnes.

Which leads Tony to Bucky. They’ve only talked a few times, each time shorter than the last it seemed. Bucky was…handsome, to say the least. Well, the whole looks good, but Bucky was on a whole new level. And he had a really cool arm, though Tony doesn’t ask about thanks to the heads up Clint and Natasha gave him. Bucky, much like Tony and Bruce, keeps to himself a lot. Tony either sees him with Steve, briefly in the morning or not at all.

Tony’s inclined to think that Bucky doesn’t like him and tries to not think much of it. If he and Bucky don’t become friends it’s not the end of the world.

———-

One thing Tony misses about living on his own is that he was able to walk around his apartment naked. Don’t judge him! He was comfortable.

So when Steve announces that he and Bucky would be at football practice all morning and most of the afternoon, Tony was happy. When Thor announced that he would be having a lunch date with Jane, Tony smiles. When Natasha and Clint said they’d be hitting the gym, Tony grinned. When Bruce said he’d be in one of the science building’s labs, Tony tried to not jump for joy.

The whole upper floor, just for him!

He blasts him iPod through his speaker and takes a long, hot shower. He doesn’t bring his bathrobe, a towel, or his clothes into the bathroom. He sings in the shower without a care, brushes his teeth and dancing around the bathroom.

He opens the door when he’s down and calls out: “Anyone here?”

When he gets no answer, Tony walks out of the bathroom naked from head-to-toe, iPod clutched firmly in his hand still blasting music. He wiggles and shakes and dancing his way to the kitchen. He’s bobbing his head along to the song when he opens the fridge and bends down.

And then he hears someone choke. Whirling around, he sees everyone is the living room (across from the kitchen) starring at him in one way or another. Steve is blushing red, Clint is nodding his head in approval, Natasha is smirking, Thor is grinning, Jane and Bruce have the decency to look away, and Bucky just stares, jaw slack and eyes wide.

Tony lets out a “meep” and high tales it to his bedroom.

———-

They all hear Tony’s bedroom door slam close.

Clint whistles obnoxiously while Bucky gets up.

“Buck?” Steve asks, his face still red.

“I was right,” Bucky says. “Stark has the best ass.”

He leaves the room too, presumably, go see Tony.

Clint laughs. “I told y’all that Bucky had a thing for Tony and I can’t blame him. Did you see Tony’s ass?”

“We all did,” Natasha says still smirking.

“It’s a nice ass,” Clint says and Thor nods in agreement.

“That it is,” Thor says with a grin.

It’s silent and then - “20 bucks says Bucky gets laid tonight!”

“50 says it doesn’t happen until next Friday,” Natasha chimes in as she places her bare feet on the coffee table.

“Bucky is old fashion like me,” Steve says. “He’ll try to woo, Tony.”

“That’d be something to see,” Bruce muses.

They all agree.

———-

Natasha wins the bet.

———-

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/147629819312/college-au-where-tony-is-younger-than-the-rest)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
